Lovers lane
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Sky and Bridge are alone alone in the, you know somethings gonna happen, SkyBridge, rated M for mature,


.Tiltle: Lovers lane

Disclaimer: I dont own Power rangers

This is my birthday fic to Tina so I hope you enjoy!!, sorry it took so long but I was stressing over a school project

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPD was nearly empty, Cruger had all the cadets out running drills. B-squad had been sparred from that fate, Jack, Syd, and Z all went to the movies. Sky and Bridge stayed behind at the base.

Sky entered into the common room where he saw Bridge sitting on the sofa, his jacket laying on the floor. Bridge was absorbed in a novel about toast.

Sky couldnt help but smile, Bridge looked so cute and fuckable. Sky knew he shouldnt have these kind of thoughts about the green ranger, they were teammates, it was against regulations, and Bridge was sixteen to his twenty-one, and Bridge was an innocent virgin, but that thought made the arousal in Skys pants jump.

" _Oh why not? "_.

He walked over and sat right across from Bridge

" Hey Bridge whatcha doing? ".

Bridge looked " Oh hi Sky Im reading this book about the history of buttered toast ( wiggle fingers )

Sky nodded like he was interested " Say, do you want to play a game with me? ".

" Okay Sky!!! " said the green ranger excited. He loved doing things with Sky.

The older boy stood up and walked over to the door he a few buttons, he closed and locked it.

" What are you doing? " Bridge asked.

Sky sat back down " Making sure we cant be interupted, now the game is called lovers lane, we each ask each other questions and whoever gets the question wrong has to do one thing that the other person says, ready? ".

Bridge nodded and the game began.

Sky started it off " Alright Bridge what was the red wind ninjas element? ".

Bridge thought a moment I dont know fire? ".

Sky shook his head " Nope air, now do a handstand from this side of the room to the other and back ".

Bridge did as ordered and got into a handstand and raced across the room and back,

As the game continued both boys were performing odd acts, Bridge countering Skys ranger questions with anime questions

" Sky what is one of the aliases used by Evangeline A.K. McDowell of the manga Mahou Sensei Negima! ".

Sky had no idea " hmm, cant say ".

Bridge grinned " Act like Syd!! ".

Sky was horror struck " What!!! ".

" Come on Sky " coaxed Bridge

The muscle bound ranger sighed " _Come on Tate it will all be worth it in the when your tapping that hot virgin ass "_.

Sky gave it his best shot " Hi Im Sydney Drew Im a rich spoiled pop diva world champion fencer, I love pink like I love love, love it!! ".

Bridge was laughing his ass off " Omygod Sky that was perfect!! ".

Sky smiled " Yeah it was, and thats what scares me ".

After a few more questions Sky decided to make his move " Who was the first power rangers enemie? ".

" Lord Zedd! " said Bridge.

Sky smirked " wrong, now lets see what to make you do... I know, kiss me ".

Bridge blushed " Really? ".

Sky nodded " You heard, get to it! ".

Bridge moved next to Sky and leaned forward kissing him on the cheek

" Come on Bridge were not in grade school ".

Bridge blushed deeper and moved closer to Sky and pressed there lips together.

Bridge felt a fluttering in his stomache

Sky moved away slightly " Open your mouth ".

Bridge did as asked and Sky slipped his tongue in, they kissed for several minutes slow and sensualy, there tongues rolling over the other. The finaly broke for air

" Was that your first kiss? " asked Sky quietly.

Bridge nodded " Yes...it was very nice ".

They contiued on with the game, Sky continued to ask simple request, but decided to try another flirting one

" What power did Kira Ford recieve from her dino Gem? " asked Sky.

" Okay I know this one, super speed!! " said Bridge.

Sky chuckled " Thats Conner Mcknights power, Kira has the sonic scream, okay... touch my dick ".

Bridge squeeked and blushed, then slowly moved his hands toward Skys crotch. The blue ranger gently guided Bridges hand toward the spot where his penis was, not that Bridge could miss it. The green ranger caressed and stroked it through Skys pants.

" Wow your really big Sky! ". Brigde was starting to get very turned on and Sky knew it.

After a few more minutes Bridge removed his hand.

" Okay Sky I have my next question, what is the name of the fusion between Trunks and Goten from dragon ball Z? ".

" I havent the faintest idea, so what am I to do? ". asked Sky.

" ... I want you to... fondle my butt " said Bridge quietly.

Sky grinned and pulled Bridge across his lap and rubbed the boys ass, he rubbed, caressed and spanked it, getting more and more turned on from it, and the fact that Bridge had started rubbing his cock again. Sky knew Bridge was ready, just needed one more question

" My final question, when is Crugers birthday? ".

Bridge looked at him " Who knows that? ".

Sky smirked " I do its December third( MY birthday ), and now for my request... let me pop your cherry! ".

Bridge blushed so deeply he looked like a tomato " O...Okay ".

Sky smiled and captured the boy into an intense tongue kiss while he grabbed his ass.

Sky pulled Bridge SPD shirt off the removed his pants and chuckled, the green ranger was wearing dragon ball Z briefs

Sky got up and carried Bridge to the far side of the room and layed him on his back, taking out some red satin scarves that he stashed in the room before, Sky bound Bridges hands and tied the other end to a hook on the wall.

Sky pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket and undressed down to his boxers, Bridge could clearly see the outline of his hard-on, opening the bottle Sky poured a good amount onto his fingers. " Raise your legs " said Sky.

Bridge obeyed, Sky immediately pulled his underwear off, he marveled at Bridges butt, truly it was a work of god.

He circled Bridges pucker then tried to slide one of his fingers in

" Damn Bridge you are tight!, trie to relax kay ".

Bridge was still nervous but tried to relax

Sky made a second attemp and this time was able to get two fingers in, Bridge gasped at the foreign sensation, Sky pushed his fingers in and out of the younger boy adding more fingers till Bridge was taking four.

Sky removed them. then stood up dropped his boxers and stepped out of them.

Bridge couldnt belive the sight before him, Skys penis was massive, it was long , and very thick and veiny, it was an angry red color, the head was big and leaking lots of pre-cum.

" Umm Sky, h h o how big are you? ".

Sky looked down at his bloated cock " About 13.5, no 14-inches, I know its really big so if you want to stop let me know ".

Bridge didnt want to dissapoint Sky, and truthfully he'd had fantasys about Sky taking his virginity since the day they met " Please Sky fuck me, be my first ".

Sky smiled and lathered his cock with lots and lots of lube, he moved in between Bridges legs and propped the green rangers legs on his broad shoulders " I wont lie this is going to hurt, but if I do it straight through without stopping youll get over the pain sooner ".

With that said Sky pressed his cock against Bridges opening Bridge took a deep breath and held it.

Sky pushed forward he felt Bridges hole

give a little and the cock began to slide in. Bridge gasped and tensed.

Don't seize up baby boy. It'll be much easier if you relax and take

it " said Sky as he added more of his dick, it was taking a lot more effort than he thought it would was very tight, even for a virgin.

Bridges eyes were locked shut and he gritted his teeth, his body was wracked with pain, but he knew he could survive it, he wanted this, he wanted Sky.

Eventualy( thirty minutes ) they felt Skys balls meet Bridges butt

" Dear fucking god your tight!! " Sky groaned. and started thrusting slowly in and out of Bridge.

Bridge was really trying to go with it but Sky was fourteen friggin inches and all of it was sheathed in his anus.

Sky could see Bridges distress, he closed his eyes and focused on his power, blue energy creeped onto Bridges body.

The green ranger felt the pain vanish " Sky what did you do? ".

" I sent my force field to your brain to block out the pain till it goes away " said Sky as he thrust slowly but surely.

" I didnt know you could do that " said Bridge.

" Neither did I " said Sky " I think the pain should be gone now ". He dropped the force field

Bridge felt odd, he was sure it was because he had Skys cock in him " The pain is gone now, so fuck me as hard as you can!! ".

Sky did as asked and more.

Get ready baby,' he whispered. Yeah!' he roared as he rammed his cock

back up his lovers ass and started to fuck him, in and out, in and out,

pounding his tight, hard ass like a jackhammer.

Bridge moaned he was fully hard

now and Sky started jacking him off as he fucked him.

Oh yeah, that it Bridge, take me up your ass! Fuck yeah! Tell me you

love me! Tell me you love me!'

Bridge groaned as his cock was jerked furiously by Sky while he

also pounded his ass.

I... I ... love you...' he whispered.

Louder!' cried his dad as he fucked him hard, ramming his dick in as

far as he could every time, ploughing Bridges behind like a pro.

I... I...I fucking love you!' cried out Bridge as he began to grind

back against Sky , helping him to fuck him deeper. Oh yeah... fuckin

hell!'

The two men, one small, thin and smooth, the other large, muscular and

hairy, writhed on the floor. Sky panted and gasped as he fucked his

The green rangers ass.

Something let loose inside of Bridge a desire so raw and unhuman he wanted Sky so bad he would wipe out all of humanity to have him.

Sky knew what perfect nirvana was he had fucked plenty of male virgin ass but none as tight as Bridge, the boy made him lose sense of himself slamming the bondaged Bridge with all his might.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Syd and Z had arrived back at the base

" That movie was pretty good " said Syd.

" It was a total chick flick, not even a sight of jugs " complained Jack

" Oh brother Jack you- hey do you guys do you hear that noise " asked Z.

The stayed silent for a moment

" What is it? " asked Syd.

" Lets find out ". Jack said and led the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the common room Sky was acheingly close to cumming, it was all to much, Brridges no longer virgin ass, the thrill of having Bridge bound like that, liking bondages is nothing to be emmbarassed about its reaaly fun!!

" Oh christ Im cummmmmiiiinnnng!!! Sky roared and flooded Bridges insides with a sea of sperm, while Bridge came all over himself.

Breathing heavily The kissed

" I love you Bridge tell me you want to be with me? "

Bridge smiled " I love you and I want to be with you ".

Sky carefully pulled out of Bridge

" Umm Sky am I bleeding? " asked Bridge.

Sky shook his head " No thats just my cum that your feeling ".

" Bridge sighed " Oh thats nice ".

Suddenly Bridge felt the auras of the others " Sky the others are back!! ".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Syd and Z entered the common room to find Sky sitting in the bean bag chair reading the SPD hand book, and Bridge laying on the sofa pretending to be asleep.

" Oh when did you guys get back? " asked Sky.

Jack stared at the blue ranger " Why are you all sweaty and breathing so hard? ".

" I just finished working out, thats why sherlock ".

" Oh Sky theres more fun things in life you know " said Syd as she and Z went to there room.

Jack gave Sky one last look before leaving also

" She has no idea " said Bridge laughing

Sky joined " True, very true...END

Sky and Bridge: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TINAAAAAAA!!!!


End file.
